Familienduell
Familienduell ist die dreizehnte Episode der zwölften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung SAM UND DEAN FRAGEN ROWENA NACH CROWLEYS SOHN – Als sich Sam und Dean einem Mord in einem Museum widmen, finden sie heraus, dass ein Geist von einem Handelsschiffes, welches im Jahre 1723 gesunken ist, das Herz dieses Mysteriums sein könnte. Nachdem sie dann noch erkennen, dass das "The Star" jenes Schiff war, auf welchem Crowleys Sohn Gavin hätte sein sollen, beziehen sie Rowena mit ein, um Gavin aufzuspüren. Kelly Kline, die immer noch mit Luzifers Sohn schwanger ist, flüchtet zusammen mit einem Dämon, nachdem ein Engel versuchte sie zu töten. Handlung Vor sechs Monaten: Eine Lehrerin namens Janice Woods macht sich in Andover, Massachusetts bettfertig. Als sie sich hinlegt, schießen wie von Geisterhand Hände aus ihrer Matratze empor und zerquetschen Janice. Ihr Blut spritzt auf ein Medaillon. Gegenwart: Im Bunker recherchiert Sam über einen Mordfall in Des Moines, Iowa. Dean kommt dazu und informiert ihn, dass Castiel noch immer keine Spur von Kelly Kline gefunden hat. Sam setzt ihn über einen möglichen Fall für sie in Kenntnis. Dean vermutet, sie könnten es mit einer Hexe zu tun haben, und ruft seine Mutter an, um zu fragen, ob sie sie begleiten will. Mary hat gerade zusammen mit Mr. Ketch in einer Tiefgarage einen Rugaru mit einer speziellen Waffe der britischen Men of Letters erledigt, als Deans Anruf sie erreicht. Sie belügt ihn bezüglich ihres Aufenthaltsorts und meint, sie wolle sie nicht begleiten, da sie sich noch immer von dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Ramiel erhole. Mr. Ketch ist beeindruckt, wie gut Mary lügen kann. Mary entgegnet, sie verstehe, dass Lady Bevells Folter an Sam und Dean nicht genehmigt war, wolle aber wegen dieses Vorfalls ihre Söhne nicht über ihre Zusammenarbeit mit den Briten informieren. In Crowleys Thronsaal versucht der Dämon weiterhin, sich an Lucifer zu rächen, und erklärt, dass er die Austreibung des Erzengels aus dem Präsidenten manipuliert hat, sodass er ihn in eine Kopie seines Käfigs umleiten konnte, indem er ihm seine alte Hülle zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Außerdem hat er Ketten aus dem gleichen Material und Wirkung wie den Käfig anfertigen lassen. Lucifer zeigt sich jedoch ungerührt gegenüber Crowleys Demütigungen, da er sicher ist, eh bald wieder frei zu sein. Auf der Fahrt nach Des Moines informiert Sam Dean über einen ähnlichen Fall in Andover. Sam findet es schade, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht begleiten konnte. Dean entgegnet, dass er glaubt, Mary würde etwas vor ihnen verheimlichen. Sam jedoch glaubt seiner Mutter die Geschichte, dass sie sich noch erholen muss. Vor einem Museum beaufsichtigt ein Pfadfinderführer seine Truppe. Als er kurz aufs Besucher-Klo geht, hört er ein Flüstern. Das Licht flackert und es wird kalt. Im Spiegel sieht er eine Gestalt auf sich zu kommen und er schreit. Am nächsten Tag erreichen die Brüder das Museum und treffen sich mit der Kuratorin Dr. Ochoa, die sie durch das Lager führt, in dem sie die neue Ausstellung vorbereiten. Die Winchesters bemerken, dass alle Opfer die Aufsicht über Kinder hatten. Als Dean sein EMF-Gerät einschaltet, leuchtet es voll auf und er denkt nun, dass sie es nicht mit einer Hexe, sondern einem Geist zu tun haben. Sam ist skeptisch, schließlich sind sie in einem Museum und die Ausstellungsstücke vielleicht alle mit einem oder mehreren Geistern verbunden. Dennoch teilen sich die beiden auf, um festzustellen, welche Objekte eventuell in Frage kommen. Sie stoßen schließlich auf ein Schiff namens Stern, dass 1723 vor der Küste Neuenglands in einem Sturm untergegangen ist. Das Schiff ist eine Leihgabe aus einem Museum in Andover. Dean erinnert sich, dass die Stern das Schiff war mit dem Crowleys Sohn Gavin in die neue Welt reisen wollte. In einem Diner bestellt die mittlerweile deutlich schwangere Kelly Kline einen Orangensaft. Die Kellnerin entpuppt sich als Engel. In der Nacht wird Kelly von zwei Engeln angegriffen. Doch bevor sie ihr ernsthaft etwas tun können, erscheint Dagon und tötet die Engel, als diese nicht von der Frau ablassen wollen. Dagon hilft der verängstigten Kelly auf. Sie bringt sie in ein verlassenes Warenhaus, wo sie sich als Dämon zu erkennen gibt und ihr und ihrem Sprössling Schutz anbietet. In Crowleys Thronsaal zeigen die Demütigungen bei Lucifer noch immer keine Wirkung. Der Erzengel findet Crowleys Vorgehensweise lächerlich. Der Dämon sollte sich vor ihm in acht nehmen. Er informiert Crowley darüber, dass sein Kind noch immer am Leben ist. Als Dean den Dämon anruft, um ihn zu bitten Gavin für sie ausfindig zu machen, lässt Crowley seinen Ärger an ihm aus und verweigert seine Hilfe, solange Kelly Kline und Lucifers Baby noch leben. Vor dem Museum beaufsichtigen zwei Lehrerinnen einer Privatschule für Mädchen ihre Schülerinnen beim Einsteigen in den Bus. Wie von Geisterhand wandert das Medaillon in die Tasche der einen Lehrerin. Da Crowley ihnen nicht helfen will, greifen Sam und Dean auf Rowena zurück. Diese zeigt sich zunächst ebenfalls störrisch, da die Brüder ihr eigentlich noch was schuldig sind, doch die Winchesters können sie schließlich doch überzeugen Gavin für sie aufzuspüren. Sam und Dean holen Rowenas Enkel wenig später vom Busbahnhof ab. Sie haben ihn nach Des Moines unter dem Vorwand gelockt, dass sein Vater krank sei. Die Brüder decken ihren Schwindel auf und stellen ihm seine Großmutter vor. Die vier fahren zurück zum Museum, wo sich Gavin die Überreste des Schiffes und die gefundenen persönlichen Gegenstände der Passagiere ansehen soll. Crowleys Sohn entdeckt das Bild eines Medaillons, das seiner Freundin Fiona gehört hat. Sie hatte ihn in die neue Welt begleiten wollen, doch Gavin fand es zu gefährlich für sie. Fiona habe ihn in der Nacht vor der Abreise noch einmal aufsuchen wollen, um ihn zu überzeugen, doch Abaddon hatte ihn zuvor in die Zukunft entführt. Sam und Dean vermuten, dass Fiona der Geist ist. Sie muss sich an Bord der Star geschmuggelt haben, um ihn zu finden. Sie ging mit dem Schiff und einem gebrochenen Herzen unter. Als die Winchesters das Medaillon unter den Ausstellungsstücken suchen, bemerkt Dean, dass es verschwunden ist. Mr. Ketch setzt Mary an ihrem Motel ab. Er bittet sie auf einen Drink, aber Mary lehnt ab. Mr. Ketch meint, sie solle sich von ihren Söhnen distanzieren, um eine bessere Jägerin zu werden. In Anwesenheit von Sam und Dean sei sie schwächer. Mary entgegnet, dass nichts wichtiger sei als ihre Familie. Sam und Dean besuchen Dr. Ochoa in ihrem Büro und berichten von dem verschwundenen Medaillon. Sam erkundigt sich, ob in letzter Zeit noch irgendwelche Schüler die Ausstellung besucht hätten. Die Kuratorin informiert sie darüber, dass die Pambroke Mädchenschule neulich eine Führung hatte. In der Nacht greift Fionas Geist zwei Lehrerinnen an. Sie tötet die eine, doch die zweite kann von Dean gerettet werden, der zusammen mit den anderen gerade noch rechtzeitig das Schulgelände erreicht hat. Der Winchester verscheucht den Geist mit einer Ladung Steinsalz. Kurz darauf beschwört Gavin den Geist seiner Freundin herauf. Sie erscheint und beschuldigt ihn, sie verlassen zu haben. Er versucht sich ihr zu erklären. Im Gegenzug berichtet sie ihm davon, dass sie von den Seeleuten missbraucht wurde und ihre alte Lehrerin Frau Allaway ihr nicht geholfen hat, weil sie der Meinung war, sie verdiene es, da sie sich an Gavin rangeschmissen hat. Da sie Allaway nicht mehr bestrafen kann, sucht sie sich als Opfer Lehrer aus. Später erzählt Gavin Sam, Dean und Rowena von seinem Gespräch mit Fiona. Sie sind sich einig, dass man Fiona aufhalten muss und planen das Medaillon zu zerstören. Aber Gavin fühlt sich schuldig am Tod der Lehrer und daran, was aus Fiona geworden ist. Sam und Dean schlagen vor, ihn zurück in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, so dass er zusammen mit Fiona an Bord der Star gehen und auch zusammen mit ihr sterben kann. Dadurch würde sie nicht zu einem rachsüchtigen Geist und die Lehrer nicht sterben. Rowena protestiert zunächst, weil sie befürchtet die Zeitlinien zu verändern, doch Sam meint so würde es keine Veränderung geben. Gavin ist einverstanden. Doch plötzlich taucht Crowley auf und will ihn aufhalten, doch seine Mutter legt ihn mit einem Zauber lahm. Dann verabschiedet sie sich von ihrem Enkel, der zusammen mit den Brüdern zum Bunker zurückfährt. Dort angekommen bereitet Sam einen Zauber vor, der Gavin in die Vergangenheit bringen soll. Die Brüder bedanken sich bei ihm. Als Sam die Formel spricht, wird Gavin mit Fionas Geist vereint. Beide verschwinden in einem gleißend hellen Licht. Nachdem die Brüder am nächsten Tag die Zeitungen durchforstet haben und feststellen konnten, dass die Lehrer nicht gestorben und der Plan funktioniert hat, taucht Mary auf. Sie schockt ihre Söhne mit der Wahrheit, dass sie mit den britischen Men of Letters zusammenarbeitet. An einer Bushaltestelle sitzt Rowena auf einer Bank. Crowley taucht auf und will wissen, warum sie Gavin dem Tod überlassen hat. Rowena erklärt, sie habe Crowley leiden sehen wollen, als Rache dafür, dass sie Oskar töten musste, um Dean von dem Kainsmal zu befreien. Sie steigt in den Bus und lässt ihren Sohn zurück. Als Kelly Kline und Dagon das Warenhaus verlassen, sitzt Luzifer auf seinem Stuhl und ruft nach der Prinzessin der Hölle. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Mary Winchester *Crowley *Luzifer *Rowena MacLeod *Gavin MacLeod *Fiona Duncan *Arthur Ketch *Dagon *Kelly Kline Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen **Prinzen der Hölle *Engel **Erzengel *Hexen *Geister *Rugaru Musik *'Play with Fire' von The Rolling Stones Trivia Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o1 500.jpg Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o2 500.jpg Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o3 500.jpg Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o4 500.jpg Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o5 500.jpg Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o6 500.jpg Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o7 500.jpg Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o8 500.jpg Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o9 500.jpg Tumblr olj9scJS9m1roi2q9o10 500.jpg Tumblr inline olj9q6h7V51r6lc3v 500.jpg Siehe auch Quellen Jenny K. - myFanbase Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:Unvollständig